This application corresponds to German Application No. 101 45 991.2, filed Sep. 18, 2001, which is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a frame for a battery-operated industrial truck having a forward frame segment, a middle frame segment, and a rear frame segment, wherein the middle frame segment is designed to hold a battery block and is provided with a frame opening and a frame side opening through which the battery block can be inserted into the frame and removed from the frame.
2. Technical Considerations
Known systems provide for the removal of the battery block of an industrial truck from the frame from above, or the insertion of a battery block into the frame from above, by means of cargo-handling gear which is fastened to a crane or a similar device. DE 100 05 285 A1 is based on this known art and describes a generic frame. The battery block can also be inserted into the frame or extracted from the frame laterally through a lateral opening in the frame that extends to the vicinity of a floor platform of the middle frame segment. In this case, therefore, the battery replacement can be done horizontally.
The known art also describes systems in which the battery block can be removed from and/or inserted into the industrial truck by means of a fork-lift truck with the prongs of the fork. For this purpose, appropriate pockets are fastened to the top of the battery block or corresponding free space is created underneath the battery block into which the prongs can be inserted. However, these systems increase the vertical dimension of the overall structure.
The operator of an industrial truck must initially select or purchase a certain type of battery replacement system compatible with the particular industrial truck in use if he wants to minimize the time, effort, and expense of the battery replacement operation. If the operator has initially selected a certain battery replacement system but subsequently wants to use a different or third-party device designed for use with another battery replacement system, he frequently has to perform complex adaptations on the third-party device if he wants to use the third-party device in his own operations.
The manufacturers of industrial trucks offer industrial trucks, the frames of which are adapted to the respective battery replacement system used by the operator. It is, therefore, necessary for the manufacturers to keep various frame variants ready.
An object of this invention is to provide a frame of the type generally described above but by means of which the battery block can be replaced easily using different battery replacement systems.
The invention provides an industrial truck frame having a side opening connected without interruption to a lower frame opening of a middle frame segment.
As a result of the frame of the invention, it is possible to design a universal battery replacement procedure and also to make the battery replacement easier. The battery block of an industrial truck that is equipped with the frame taught by the invention can be replaced without modifications to the vehicle using all sorts of different systems, such as cranes, fork-lift trucks, low-lift platform trucks, etc. For this purpose, the frame can be open on the top, as well as on one side, and/or on the bottom. The invention does not require any increase in the vertical dimension of the frame.
For example, it is possible to replace the battery from above using a crane. On the other hand, if a roller table is available for the battery replacement, the battery block can be extracted horizontally from the industrial truck and pushed onto the roller table. Additionally, the battery block can also be lowered and raised through the frame bottom opening by the forks of a fork-lift truck, so that it can then be removed through the side opening.
Therefore, the battery block can be replaced using a wide variety of auxiliary equipment of the known art, whereby the same frame can be used in all cases. Consequently, there is no need to adapt the industrial truck to the battery replacement system. If necessary, the battery block can be moved in the vertical and horizontal directions simultaneously. To remove or insert the battery block, it is not necessary to lift the block above one edge of the frame.
In one advantageous embodiment of the invention, the middle frame segment has at least one deflection-proof and torsion-proof longitudinal beam that connects the forward frame segment with the rear frame segment.
As a result of this design, the requirements for stability are satisfied in spite of the plurality of frame openings in the frame taught by the invention. It should be noted that the expression xe2x80x9cwithout interruptionxe2x80x9d as used above is not intended to mean that to further increase stability during travel, for example, an attachable and detachable strut or one that can be quickly and easily installed and removed cannot be attached to the frame in the vicinity of the transition between the bottom opening and the side opening in the frame. This optional strut, which can connect the forward frame segment with the rear frame segment, can then be removed before the battery replacement operation, depending on the battery replacement system used, and can then be reattached.
The deflection-proof and torsion-proof longitudinal beam of the middle frame segment can be advantageously realized in the form of a hollow profile.
In this case, the longitudinal beam can have two pieces of sheet metal that are connected with each other and form the hollow profile, whereby one of the pieces of sheet metal is realized in the form of the sidewall of the middle frame segment. This construction integrates a plurality of functions into one assembly and minimizes manufacturing costs.
It is also advantageous if the frame is connected with a driver protection roof that is realized in the form of a load-bearing component of the frame. The driver protection roof thereby contributes to the stability of the frame. The deflection-proof and torsion-proof longitudinal beam can thereby be made more lightweight and can, therefore, have a smaller cross section.
In one development of the invention, the frame side opening can be closed by a door that can be pivoted around a substantially vertical axis.
If the door can be locked in a right-angle open position, it can serve as an insertion guide if the battery block is replaced through the frame side opening. In particular, when a battery block hanging on the cargo-handling gear of a crane is used, the swinging of the battery block can be stopped by the door, which means that the battery block can be inserted rapidly into the frame of the industrial truck and set down in the correct position.
To further improve the universal applicability of the frame taught by the invention, a roller device that supports the battery block can be inserted in the vicinity of the frame bottom opening. The battery block can thereby be rolled sideways out of the frame.